kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Gonshiri
“''You are a simple, good-for-nothing oaf. Your parents were chimps, and you are their mutated result. You have no class, no self-awareness, all you are is a gargantuan tub of lard that will never be anything more than some donkey’s last resort to lay their droppings. Why, a donkey’s bathroom would be lucky, your best chance is being an unsatisfying source for some leeches-”'' -Gonshiri's rant about Shelly during their first meeting. (src) Gonshiri Johnson is the 9-year-old Minish Princess of the Minish World, who resides in The Tree of Beginning. She is the daughter of Minish Queen Lánshelly and human King Sandy Johnson, and twin sister of Shelly Johnson. She is a descendant of the Noble Earthbender Family, Quartzite, but possesses plantbending rather than earthbending. She is the vice-leader of the Minish Kids Next Door, under her Supreme Leader and bodyguard, Lenari. Nextgen Series Background Gonshiri and Shelly were born in the Tree of Beginning, fighting over a rattle shortly after their births. Shelly claimed the rattle and bashed Shiri's head with it in victory. The sisters were separated by their parents to live amongst their respective race, so Shelly (a human) was taken to South America, while Gonshiri remained in the Tree of Beginning. Gonshiri was born as a rare plantbender who could control living and dead plants, and manipulate their life force. She was trained to use this power, but never grasped the philosophy of plantbending or the specialty of her power. As the princess, Gonshiri lived a privileged, though controlled life, forced to study both plant and earthbending, the history of their culture, and the like regarding manners and courtesy. Part of her studies included reading Planet Avalar's history, namely the story of the Grand Inferius brought about by a wizard named Zeref the Black Cloud. She was likely supposed to read this, due to the fact her powers could revive the God Fruit, an ingredient needed for the Inferius. During the Christmas of 2031, Gonshiri was kidnapped by the Knights of the Round Towel and brought to Sand Castle, given to Princess Shelly as a present. The Fourth Grade Princess decided to order her new slave to work, but Shiri refused her orders and made a speech about how Shelly was an ugly mountain of dung, and stuff around those lines. Furious, Shelly smashed Shiri under her bare foot, to which she survived, and unleashed another torrent of insults. From that moment, the two became close friends who challenged each other's authority. The moment Shiri was stomped on, she sensed an incredible flow of Earth Chi in Shelly's foot, chi which not even Shelly was aware of. Gonshiri proceeded to teach Shelly how to earthbend, and Shelly became quite skilled. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Shelly is taken back home from Cleveland as she reunites with Gonshiri at the castle, telling the Minish about her victory over Shorts, and declaring that her earthbending talent was all Shelly's doing, not giving Shiri much credit. Shiri asks if Shelly is thinking of finding a "prince", to which she replies she doesn't want to be like her lovesick dad and focus on ruling on her own. When King Sandy planned to hand Gonshiri over to CP10, Shelly rescued and escaped Sand Castle with her friend, declaring her Shelly's servant, so no one would be taking her. Gonshiri protested the idea of Shelly defending her, and after a playful squabble, Shelly carried the Minish across the desert. Shelly slept under a tree for the night while Gonshiri slept in Shelly's hair, and the next day, they rested at an oasis. Gonshiri revealed her powerful plantbending with a superb demonstration in the oasis, theorizing that could be Sandy's reason for kidnapping her. She wishes to go to Boggly Woods in Kochi, Japan, so the friends venture across the Sand Kingdom with both their powers. They learn they are undertrained in their abilities by the time they make it to town. They try to raise money by advertising Shiri as a "moderately intelligent flea", as Gonshiri makes her way through an obstacle course Shelly created, for numerous shows. An old man later appears and gives the two a map to a temple where a secret treasure lies. They find a tiny hole where the temple is marked and Gonshiri realizes it is a Minish Portal, using the Minish Dust inside to shrink Shelly down to size. They journey through this temple and do battle with a giant Moldorm. In the temple's center, they find the Sand Wand, which Shiri reveals belonged to the Quartzite Family 4,000 years ago, and learned Shelly's middle name was Quartzite. Shelly used the wand's excellent sandbending to escape the temple and find an exit, with Growth Dust that Shiri used to restore her friend's size. The old man meets them again, revealing to be a Minish who wanted to aid the princess and Quartzite descendant. He gives them a sack of gold to get to Kochi and leaves, telling Shelly to find the other Earthbender Family descendants. The two board an airplane flight to Kochi, and on the way, they reflect upon their lives at home, like how Gonshiri is a privileged princess with little friends. They make it to Kochi, where Shelly buys some new clothes before they go to Boggly Woods. Gonshiri convinces local Minish to show them to the Boggly Tree, where the Punies live. When they make it to the tree, the Puni Elder requests Gonshiri to shrink Shelly down with Minish Dust, so she complies. The Elder reveals that the two are twin sisters, much to their horror and surprise. As the Elder is explaining the story behind their births, the sisters are fighting each other, but they get tired and come to terms with their relation. The Puni Elder then explains why the sisters were never brought together to meet, because King Sandy intended to use Gonshiri's power to revive the God Fruit. Doing so would allow the World Government to conduct the Grand Inferius. Gonshiri and Shelly decide that they should help find the Twenty Keys, and the girls are surprised to see one of the Lights, Jessie Sidney, has arrived at the tree. While Jessie trains for his Bubble Dreaming, Gonshiri tells Shelly more about the Noble Earthbender Families, how each of their earthbending styles worked together. After Jessie's training, they all ride the Jabbies back to the Tree of Beginning, where Gonshiri reunites with her mother and introduces Shelly. Lánshelly confirms the two are sisters, and Gonshiri tells her mother about their planned attack on Washington. Gonshiri agrees that they should enlist the Human KND's help, and Lenari eventually agrees. After Team Jessie sneaks into the uplifted Gallagher Elementary, they explain the battle plan to the Gallagher Presidents before they arrive at Washington. The siege begins, and Gonshiri, Shelly, and Lenari do battle with the two's father, King Sandy. Gonshiri tells Shelly that she can step on the Sand Wand and go into Fury Mode. When Gonshiri ends up captured by Sandy, Shelly uses her Fury Mode to turn the Obama Monument into sand, using the black sand to defeat their father. After the assassination of James McGarfield, Gonshiri and friends watch with disbelief as Jessie Sidney becomes the 47th President. The next day, Gonshiri gives her mark of approval to Rupert, Timothy, and Hikari, making them the first human Minish KND operatives. The day after, Gonshiri joins Shelly to Hawaii as the latter and Anthony McKenzie train under Tom Taylor, the descendant of the Sovite Family. Gonshiri explains how she was never allowed under the Tree of Beginning, so she doesn't know why the Four Earthbenders must gather there. Battles *Gonshiri vs. Shelly Johnson (after birth). *Gonshiri and Shelly vs. Moldorm. *Gonshiri and Shelly vs. Jabbies. *Gonshiri vs. Shelly (realizing they're sisters). *Battle of Washington **Gonshiri, Lenari, and Shelly vs. King Sandy. Relationships Lánshelly Lánshelly is Gonshiri's mother, the Minish Queen. She is very strict and orders Gonshiri to take many classes and studies about her culture. Regardless, she is very caring to her daughter. Shelly Johnson Shelly is Gonshiri's long-lost twin sister. Shiri was originally captured to be Shelly's slave, unaware of their relationship, but the two half-breed girls bonded with each other quickly. They enjoy getting into fights and throwing insults at each other. Gonshiri discovered and revealed Shelly's earthbending, and helped her practice it. Lenari Lenari is Gonshiri's bodyguard, and Supreme KND Leader. She has a not-so-secret relationship with him. Crystal Stewert Gonshiri shares Shelly's distaste in the girl. The two like to mock Crystal together. Appearance Like all Minish, Gonshiri is a tiny, ant-size, chipmunk-like creature with beady black eyes, yellowish-green skin, a feather tail, and feet that look like hands with four fingers, including thumbs. She has short black hair and long ears. She wears a purple grass dress with a pink flower crown, and black shorts under her dress. Gallery meeting gonshiri by supersmashcynderlum.png|Gonshiri with Shelly and Crystal. Personality Gonshiri is very spoiled and selfish, always demanding things from her servants and talking down on everyone, including humans who are hundreds of feet bigger than her. She refuses to let anyone tell her what to do, and even when threatened with death, she will deem herself superior and continue to mock them. She speaks with a high British accent in a polite, lady-like manner, to make herself sound more intelligent compared to those she's talking to. She much prefers someone who thinks they can challenge her authority, even a great big ape like Shelly. Being a Minish, Shiri greatly likes fruit, but hates mangoes, and much prefers pie cakes. Abilities “Honestly, I never saw this power being special. So I could revive plants, big deal, plants die every day and new ones grow, if I brought the old ones back, I’d be cluttering space. A useless power, it’s all it is.” -Gonshiri's opinion about her own powers. (src) Gonshiri is a plantbender, a very powerful one who can control live plants and dead plants, and even bring dead plants back to life. This style is unofficially called "lifebending," though Gonshiri herself questions its quality. While her bending is excellent in vegetated areas, she is still undertrained in her control of dead matter. Gonshiri commands a few Pikmin, but mostly uses them as slaves and gets angry at them for bringing her wrong food. She is also extremely fast for her height, able to maneuver around Shelly's body in split seconds. She is also rapidly fast in punching and kick storms, but on a normal-sized being like Shelly, it's useless. Gonshiri can speak perfect English and Picori, her native language. Due to her forced studies, she is very knowledgeable in her people, their history, and plant and earthbending. Weaknesses Being so tiny, Gonshiri can easily be stepped on if she isn't quick enough. She is also undertrained in controlling dead plant matter, having to exert a lot of chi to accomplish the task. Trivia *She is voiced by Jad Saxton, best known as Carla from Fairy Tail. *She was inspired by the Tontatta Princess from One Piece, Mansherry, who was stated to be snobbish, however Gamewizard already had Gonshiri developed before Mansherry made an appearance in her series. **In Mansherry's actual debut, said princess was actually revealed to be a "crybaby"-type character, much like other princesses in the series, and her description of being snobbish was intentionally misleading. Because Mansherry is very unoriginal in her own series, for this reason, Gamewizard comments that his own interpretation, Gonshiri, is far better. *Her name was based off a race of tiny creatures featured in a shrinking RP of Avatar: Last Airbender called the Gonchiri, whom were based off the Minish. **Those creatures their selves were named after Chiri, Gamewizard's Minish OC. *She is the only princess of a tribe to be in the KND of those people, but not be Supreme Leader. The Supreme Leader is her bodyguard, Lenari. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Minish Category:Pikmin Users Category:Royals Category:Plantbenders Category:Minish KND Members Category:Vice-Leaders Category:Johnson Family Category:Noble Earthbender Families